To Be King
by mockingjaybrandybuck
Summary: Theon Greyjoy. Humble, honorable Theon, returns home to Pyke. He imagines the glorious reunion as he prepares to be welcomed back to his homeland. Written for the Reviews Lounge, Too 2015 Green Room: Disney Song Challenge


The following is a one-shot for the Reviews Lounge, Too 2015 Green Room Challenge.

Challenge 2: The Disney Song Challenge

Inspired by "I Just Can't Wait to be King" from the Lion King.

* * *

 **To Be King**

The smell of salty air greeted him as he stepped up the staircase of the Myraham. Theon Greyjoy inhaled deeply as the brisk, strong winds hit his face as they approached the Iron Islands. His home. The home he hadn't laid eyes on since he was just nine years old.

As he approached the bow of the large ship, he squinted his eyes in hopes of seeing a glimpse of his castle. The thick fog prevented him from seeing anything clearly and so he resorted to dreaming.

He imagined the way it would feel to set food on Ironborn land, the way people would gasp and bow when they realized their son was finally home, ready to take his seat at the table of his ancestors. Ready to be king. Well, prince, really. For his father still lived. But someday he, Theon Greyjoy, would be king.

Even amidst the usual dreary grey skies of his homeland, he could imagine the sunlight breaking through the clouds to shine down on him like a spotlight, guiding his path home.

He sighed, thinking of how his father would rejoice at seeing his son, who had been held hostage by the Starks of Winterfell for the past ten years. His father would surely want to honor him with a royal feast, announcing to everyone that his son, his only living son, was finally home. He could almost smell the food now.

As the clouds began to clear he could finally see it. Pyke. The stone castle where he began his life nineteen years ago. How great it would feel to lay his head down in his childhood bed and once again feel like a true Kraken.

As the Myraham floated into shore, he waited in anticipation as the crew secured the boat.

 _Now is my time._

When his feet hit the soggy ground it felt glorious.

"Hullo, my people, your prince is home," he said with a bow to the two toothless women sauntering by. Their strange stares took him by surprise, but he shook it off. Why, _they are shocked speechless!_

"So who will offer to take me back to my castle, fine people?" he said, turning slowly to take in the crowd that had slowly formed. It was smaller than he had dreamt, but it felt no less marvelous.

"Er…which castle is that?" a young boy asked, scratching his head.

"Which castle?" Theon gasped, "Why Pyke, of course?"

"That's Balon Greyjoy's castle," a young woman spoke up.

 _She's pretty,_ he thought, _in the rough around the edges sort of way._ She was tall and lean, with short black hair that made her look tough, but not masculine.

And her smile, oh her smile made his heart race.

"And you," she stated, moving slowly towards him, "you are no Balon Greyjoy."

Theon allowed his eyes to scan her figure. _Truly not bad._

"You are in luck, my lady," he stated, "for I am Balon Greyjoy's only living son, Theon. And I've finally returned home."

She smirked, casting him a flirtatious glance, and turning away. "Is that so?"

Theon followed, enraptured by the sight of her. "Oh yes, my lady. I've dreamt of nothing more than to return home, to become king of the Iron Islands, and now the day has come."

"Whaaaat?" she uttered, turning around to face him. "Has something happened to King Balon? Did nobody tell me?" she asked, looking around at the crowd, who were murmuring amongst themselves.

"Oh no, my lady. Have no fear," Theon stated, approaching her again. "I only mean that I am so looking forward to taking my place next to my father once again."

She smiled then, taking his hand. "Well then, Theon, we must get you home." She motioned with her head toward a brown horse, tied to a pole. "Come on, it would be my honor to take my prince back to his home."

As they traveled up the steep path to Pyke, Theon marveled at the smell of her hair, the firm ripped muscles of her arms, and the skilled way she steered her horse around the rocky terrain. She was unlike any woman he'd ever seen!

His hands encircled her waist and he braved a bold kiss on her cheek. She cast him a wry smile, "What was that for?"

"My lady, when we Ironmen see something we want, we take it. And you are definitely worth taking." His cheeky grin beamed, "If you're lucky, I'll make you my queen one day, and we can rule this kingdom together!"

"But, my prince," she stated, appearing nervous. "We've only just met. You don't even know my name."

Theon shook his head, stroking her cheek and leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "I'm in love, my lady. And I don't need any more time to decide that I want to make you mine."

She smiled, turning back to the path. "We'll see about that. Tell me, Theon, what are you looking forward to most when you arrive home?"

Theon didn't need to think about that. "My bed, my glorious bed. I haven't slept in it since I was nine."

"What about the rest of your family? Aren't you eager to see your father, your mother... you have a sister don't you?"

"Oh yes, I am eager to see them all again. I'm sure they missed me so." He laughed, "Asha, the last time I saw her she had big pimples all of over her face. She was a short, squat little thing and she liked to run around and hit me on the head."

She gasped. "Why would she ever do that, my prince?"

"Usually because I stole something from her." He laughed, squeezing her tighter. "We have to pay the iron price, don't we?"

"Of course, my prince. I'm sure she grew to understand."

Theon allowed his thoughts to drift off. To his sister, to his mother, he missed her so. She was far more gentle then his tough minded father. He couldn't wait to hug her again.

"Well, we are here, my prince." She stated, as the horse came to a stop. "I suppose this is where I leave you." Her voice was sad as she looked at the ground.

"You can wait here, and I'll come get you after I've spoken with Father!" he stated confidently.

"I would, I truly would, but I must get back to the docks. I have work to do." She said, looking up at his face.

"A kiss for good luck?" he asked hopefully, leaning in towards her face, disappointed when she pulled back.

"I'm not that easy, my prince. You'll have to work harder than that," She said with a wink, giving his arm a playful squeeze as she walked back towards her horse.

"Wish me luck, then?" he shouted after her.

"You don't need luck, my prince. One day you will be king."

Theon beamed, his heart soaring. "I'll find you later!"

"I'm sure you will," she said, mounting her steed and making the slow climb back down the hill.

As Theon made his way into Castle Pyke, his nerves finally caught up to him. He excitedly prepared himself to be swept up in love by his family. Oh it felt so good to be home. No longer a prisoner, to be able to be Theon Greyjoy again.

The servants ushered him to the throne room where his father waited to greet him. As they opened the doors, Theon closed his eyes one last time, before boldly walking in.

"Father, your son is home!" he stated to the man with long thin grey hair, hunched over his stone desk.

When he raised his head, he frowned. "My son? I don't have a son anymore. My last son became a Stark when he went to Winterfell."

"No Father, it is I, Theon," he said with a smile, "Robb Stark has sent me to you. He's given me my freedom and is hoping we can join them in the wars to come."

"Gave you your freedom? Help the Starks? The same Starks who joined Robert Baratheon in storming this very island?" Balon's face grew more severe. "And how can anyone give you your freedom. No one gives an Ironborn freedom, we _take_ it for ourselves!

"Father," Theon said, now nervously shaking. This was not the reunion he had expected. "Father, Robb Stark, he is my friend and I am his most trusted advisor. They are not the Starks you remember. They were, well, they were good to m…."

Theon's speech was interrupted by the sound of footsteps entering the room. When he turned to look towards the sound, his breath caught in his throat. "You... what are you doing in here? I told you I would find you later."

"And you have, brother," the young, black haired woman replied as she walked over to join her father. "And you have." Theon gasped when his father put an arm around her.

It took a moment for her words to register. "Asha!" he uttered breathlessly. "It's can't be. You had pimples and were short and fat and ugly."

"Not so ugly anymore, Brother?" she asked, sauntering to him.

"I…it can't be." His mouth hung open, "I nearly kissed you." He shuddered at the thought.

"Aren't you glad I turned you down, Brother?" she laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We are Greyjoys, afterall. Not Targaryens."

Her father uttered a laugh, motioning her back to him. "Your sister has served me well, Theon. I have been grooming her as my replacement for when I am no longer fit to rule."

Theon groaned in frustration. "Asha? But father, I am your son!"

"And she is my daughter. And she is far more Ironborn then the fancy dressed boy standing in front of me."

"But…she is just a girl," he muttered in disbelief. _This couldn't really be happening. Being replaced by his own sister?_

Asha frowned, "A few moments ago I was the amazing woman you wanted to make your queen. And now I'm just a girl. My my, things change fast."

"I…I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Don't be, Theon." She said, moving over to give him a hug. Before pulling away she whispered, "You just going to have to wait a little while longer to be king."

* * *

Alright, so I'm really nervous about this one. This is my first ever one-shot. Let me know what you think.

Also, for those who are not fandom blind, yes, I intentionally made this much more PG than the Asha/Yara and Theon scene in the books and show. Keeping it clean peeps! Thanks for reading!


End file.
